


A Proper Hello

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with just ten minutes, they make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Hello

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_may_madness' 2016 fest.   
>  Day Seven prompt(s) used: “I see what you did there.” Stitches, orange, cat  
> Pairing: Charlie/Oliver Wood  
> Kink: Frottage
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Proper Hello

~

It was an unexpectedly large crowd for an exhibition game, but it was his first one in Romania, so maybe Romanians really liked Quidditch? It wasn’t until Oliver landed his broom that the reason for the larger than anticipated turnout became clear. 

“Charlie!” Oliver stared in shock at his beaming lover before being swept up into burly arms. As Charlie’s familiar scent, redolent of orange and spice, washed over him, Oliver’s throat went tight for a moment. Having a long distance lover was hard. “How did you know?” he whispered into Charlie’s neck. “ _I_ didn’t even know this was our next stop until yesterday!”

Laughter rumbled through Charlie’s chest. “Silly. I follow everything about your team, of course I knew. Now come, I brought all my coworkers.” Drawing back, he smiled. “You need to meet your new fans.” 

Sighing, Oliver immediately slid into his public persona, ready to be charming. “All right,” he said brightly. 

Charlie shook his head. “I see what you did there, and there’s no need for that,” he said, pulling Oliver forward. “This is my Romanian family. You can be yourself with them. Hey, everyone! This is Oliver Wood, the most brilliant Quidditch player in the league!” 

Oliver blushed. “Charlie—”

“It’s true,” Charlie said. “Don’t let him tell you otherwise.”

A heavily bearded man with kind eyes stepped forward. “Looked like it to me,” he said, holding out his hand. “I’m Serge.” 

“Hello.” Oliver smiled. “I’ve heard stories about you. Nice to finally put a face with the name.” 

“I shudder to think,” said Serge. He winked. “Let me know when you want to hear some good stories about Charlie. I’ve some that will leave you in stitches.” 

“And that’s enough of that,” said Charlie, shaking his head and steering Oliver to the next person.

At the banter, Oliver laughed, relaxing. And as he met Madelina and Sorena, Grigori and Vasile, he quickly lost track of people. But he continued on gamely, a smile plastered to his face. 

“We are overwhelming you,” a matronly woman named Stefania finally said, her eyes twinkling. 

“Oh, no, it’s just—” Oliver glanced towards Charlie, who was chatting with someone he’d already met. Andre? Anton? Oliver coughed. 

Stefania smiled knowingly. “It is all right. I give you some time to say proper hello.” Drawing breath, she bellowed, “All right, everyone!” Immediately, everyone went quiet. “We have welcome feast waiting back at the Preserve. We go now to prepare.” Turning to Charlie, she said, “We expect you in ten minutes. No longer, yes?” And, in a totally unexpected move, she hugged Oliver. “It is good to meet you. You make our Charlie happy, so you make us happy.” 

As she chivvied them away, Oliver watched, mouth open. 

“She can be overwhelming,” said Charlie.

“A bit. But I like her.” Oliver sighed. “I like them all.” 

“Good. I hoped you would.” 

As they walked towards the Quidditch changing room, Oliver pondered their options. Ten minutes wasn’t time for much, and there might be some of his teammates lingering—

“I wish I could join you in the shower,” Charlie murmured as they entered the changing room. “But Stefania wasn’t kidding about ten minutes.” 

“It’s about eight now,” said Oliver. 

Charlie nodded and, slapping Oliver’s arse, propelled him in the direction of the showers. “Take the quickest shower of your life,” he advised. 

Nodding, Oliver dove into the shower, banishing his clothes to the hamper for the team elves to clean. Within four minutes he was out and dressed, skin and hair damp, but clean at least. “We have four minutes,” he said, walking out to find Charlie leaning against a locker.

“More than enough time,” Charlie purred.

Oliver, who’d been half-hard since seeing Charlie earlier, went fully erect. “Time for what?” he rasped. 

Without replying, Charlie pushed off the locker, and, approaching Oliver, walked him backwards until he was pressed to the wall. With practiced ease, he undid both their flies and, leaning in, aligned their cocks and rubbing up against Oliver like an overgrown cat. 

“Fuck,” Oliver gasped, his hands clutching Charlie’s back. 

“No time,” whispered Charlie, rocking against him. “But I can at least say a proper hello.” And, slanting his mouth over Oliver’s, he kissed him. 

They rocked together, mouths joined, cocks sliding deliciously against each other as their bodies arched together. The drag of Charlie’s silken length over his made pleasure spiral up Oliver’s spine, and soon he was moaning into Charlie’s mouth. 

Mouths parting, they groaned together as Charlie leaned his forehead against Oliver’s and really started to move. 

“Fuck,” Oliver moaned again as his balls drew up. “I’m going to—”

He came, his body jerking as he spilled all over himself and Charlie’s cock. 

Charlie cried out moments later as he, too, shuddered through his orgasm. 

“And now I need another shower,” Oliver said as soon as he could speak. Opening his eyes, he looked at Charlie, who appeared gratifyingly wrecked.

Charlie laughed softly. “Have you forgotten how good I am at Cleaning Charms?” Drawing his wand, he cleaned them both up before gently tucking Oliver back into his trousers. Righting his own clothes, he offered his arm to Oliver. “Right, now let’s go enjoy the welcome feast.”

“And then we say an even more proper hello?” Oliver asked as Charlie led him away. 

Charlie’s eyes glittered with promise. “Definitely.” 

~


End file.
